


Belekoroz

by artaran



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Melkor is not really Melkor as we know him, explanation is in notes
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaran/pseuds/artaran
Summary: Die Gefährten sind auf ihrem Weg nach Mordor, als sie von Orks gefangen und in deren Camp gebracht werden. Der Anführer dieses Camps ist kein Ork und hilft ihnen schlussendlich, nachdem sie den Orks entkommen sind. Er verschwindet ohne Erklärung, und die Gefährten setzen ihren Weg fort, aber eine unbekannte Macht scheint ihnen immer wieder zu assistieren.
Kudos: 1





	Belekoroz

**Author's Note:**

> Melkor ist als Charakter eingetragen, kommt aber nicht wie im Silmarillion beschrieben vor. Die Geschichte ist ein AU und geht davon aus, dass er den Großteil seiner verbliebenen Kräfte nutzt, um aus dem Nichts auszubrechen und sich dann aufgrund der Schwächung dadurch Mairon anschließt. Dabei nimmt er den Namen Belekoroz an (daher der Titel).

Aragorn war verzweifelt. Die Gemeinschaft war an den westlichen Ufern des Anduin gewesen, als eine Gruppe von Orks sie angegriffen und gefangen genommen hatten - der Anführer hatte Frodo bei seinem Fluchtversuch entdeckt und nun hatte er den Einen Ring; wenn sie es nicht schafften, diesen zurückzuerlangen, wäre alles verloren.

Auf einmal raschelt der Eingang des Zeltes, in welchem sie alle gefangen waren. Eine über zwei Meter große, in schwarze Rüstung und Roben gekleidete Gestalt trat hinein und sah sie alle nacheinander an - das Gesicht des Anführers war unter einem Helm versteckt.

"Wer von euch ist Aragorn?" Die tiefe Stimme des Mannes überraschte sie alle - diese Person war kein Ork, sondern etwas anderes. Aragorn selbst seufzte nur und - wissend, dass er sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte - gab sich zu erkennen. "Ich bin Aragorn."

Der Mann packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch.  
"Folg mir."

\-----

Im Zelt des Anführers war es ungewöhnlich ordentlich und nicht viel lag herum. Aragorn wurde auf einen der Stühle gesetzt und dann zog der Anführer seinen Helm aus. Der Mann darunter schien alles außer auf der Seite des Bösen zu sein.  
Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen und ein schmales Gesicht, seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm bis auf die Schultern. Seine Augen waren das beeindruckenste: Ein Mix aus schwarz und dunkelblau mit einer silbrig leuchtenden Pupille.

"Wieso bin ich hier?" Aragorn war nicht wirklich erfreut, doch der Mann lächelte nur. "Nennen wir es persönliches Interesse." Er entledigte sich seiner Rüstung und zum ersten Mal wurde sichtbar, wie wenig er den Orks auch von der Statur ähnelte; danach ließ er sich neben Aragorn fallen.

"Also, was tut der König von Gondor hier mit vier Hobbits, einem Elben, einem Zwerg und einem anderen Menschen weit entfernt von seiner Stadt?" Er ignorierte Aragorns geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und sprach auf einer fremden Sprache weiter. 

Der seltsame Mann erhob sich und stellte sich vor Aragorn, der nun die perfekte Chance hatte, ihn auszuschalten. Aragorn trat mit aller Kraft nach dem Anführer der Orks, welcher dadurch auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes landete und nach einem zweiten Tritt gegen den Kopf scheinbar bewusstlos war. Aragorn schlich so schnell es ging an ihm vorbei, seine Fesseln löste er im Laufen. Draußen war es dunkel, doch er konnte einige Orks erkennen - einer stand direkt vor dem Zelt. 

Aragorn stahl dessen Waffe und erstach den Ork lautlos, dann schlich er sich durch das Lager zu dem Zelt, von dem er wusste, dass die anderen dort gefangen waren.

\---

"Seid schnell, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", trieb Aragorn die anderen Gefährten leise an. Er musste aufpassen, ansonsten würden die Orks etwas merken.

Plötzlich wurde das Zelt über ihnen von einem heftigen Windstoß fortgerissen. Alle Orks standen ihnen formiert gegenüber.  
Doch etwas anderes erschreckte sie noch mehr.

Die Luft im Lager schien zu leuchten und die Quelle des Lichtes war der Anführer. Seine Augen glühten nun schwarz und die Orks wichen vor ihm zurück.

Aragorn starrte ihn nur an. Nie zuvor hatte er so ein Wesen gesehen und er glaubte nicht, dass er es nochmal sehen würde.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und entzog sich dem Bann des Wesens.

"Lauft!"  
Die Gefährten drehten sich sofort um und rannten ins Dickicht, die Orks direkt hinter ihnen.

\---

Sie waren den Orks entflohen, doch sie alle waren immernoch halb in Schockstarre von den Ereignissen in dem Lager.  
"Wenn bloß Gandalf hier wäre", murmelte Sam, "ich bin mir sicher, er wüsste, was das war."

Aragorn seufzte. Sam hatte Recht, denn zumindest wüssten sie dann, ob sie überhaupt sicher waren - er bezweifelte dies, aber die Hobbits waren zu erschöpft, um weiterzugehen.

\--- 

"Wo ist der Anführer?"  
Die Orks waren verwirrt. Er war doch grade eben noch hinter ihnen gewesen, doch der Mann, mit dem sie durch das Land gezogen waren, war verschwunden.

"Er verfolgt die Ratten selbst, was sonst!"  
Luták, einer der wenigen intelligenteren Orks, war sehr genervt. Wie konnten die anderen nur immer so dumm sein? Die Antwort auf ihre Frage war wohl sehr naheliegend.

\---

Frodo sah sich um.  
Die Präsenz des Wesens im Lager kam ihm wie Saurons vor, als er damals in Bree den Ring trug - dunkel und unfassbar mächtig - jedoch noch wesentlich gefährlicher und stärker.

Er glaubte nicht, dass sie außer Reichweite ihrer Verfolger waren; zumindest ihr Anführer könnte sie noch finden.

Plötzlich hörten sie alle eine Stimme vom Rand der Lichtung, in der sie waren.  
"So offensichtliche Spuren zu hinterlassen ist bei einer Flucht nicht hilfreich."

Die Gefährten drehten sich schnell um.  
Dort stand der seltsame Mann. Er trug nur ein dunkles Gewand und keinerlei Rüstung oder Waffen - nur ein Bündel, was er in ihre Richtung warf.  
"Ihr habt eine Nacht, um aus diesem Gebiet zu verschwinden. Wenn ich eure Präsenz spüre, schicke ich die Orks erneut aus."

Er drehte sich abrupt und begann, mit schnellen Schritten zurück in den Wald zu laufen.

"Wartet!"  
Aragorn rief ihm hinterher. Der Mann wandte sich ihnen erneut zu. "Warum hilfst du uns?" - "Ihr werdet irgendwann verstehen." 

Damit verschwand er im Dickicht.


End file.
